My new daylily cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced by me at my ranch at Tomball, Tex., by crossing the cultivar Stella De Oro with pollen from the cultivar Little Celina in 1983 and this seedling has been reproduced by me at my Tomball ranch by means of offsets and selections of naturally occuring divisions through several generations whereby it was determined that the novel characteristics of the original seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.
Present propagation of this new plant is being done by divisions and offsets at Grain Valley, Mo., and by tissue culture at Magnolia, Tex.